New OC Contest!
by peace.love.music.11
Summary: An OC contest for a story I plan to write. Application inside! NOW CLOSED!
1. Welcome!

**Hey, Guys! Well, I am planning on writing a story, and I need OC's! I need one for each guy of BTR, and I definately will need some background characters, too. **

_**Here's the summary: They say L.A is the city where dreams are made. Well, what happens when those dreams don't turn out at all how you want them to be. For the four new girls at the Palm Woods, they learn a lot more about people and each other than they ever imagined. Through hardships, triumphs, and maybe even love, could this dream . . . turn into a nightmare?**_

**Please excuse the summary, I will have a better one when I actually write it, haha!**

**Okay, so, anyways, if you want to know anything about my writing experience, I have some. :) I write other stories under another accounct, and for five chapters, I have fifty reviews, so I think it's pretty good. hehe. :/ I'm trying not to sound like I'm bragging.**

**Okay, now time for the _real _reason you clicked on this story . . . THE APPLICATION!**

* * *

**~Basic~**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Birthday:

Persona:

Appearance (Description or link is fine):

Style:

**~Background~**

Family:

Hometown:

Small Life Story:

**~Favorites~**

Color:

Book:

Movie:

Number:

Food:

**~Personal~**

Hobbies:

BTR Guy:

Anything I forgot to add?:

* * *

**Okay! If I have enough Apps, I'd like to get the story started at the end of the week, like Friday or Saturday. So the schedule goes as follows:**

_**Sunday (Today): Start getting Apps.**_

_**Monday: Continue getting Apps.**_

_**Tuesday: If enough Apps, an update for those who are eliminated and still pending.**_

_**Wednesday: If I didn't get enough Apps Tuesday, I will put the update this day.**_

_**Thursday: FINAL DAY FOR APPLICATIONS!**_

_**Friday: WINNERSS!**_

**Now this schedule only works if I get enough Apps, so send 'em in, guys!  
**

**Thanks and good luck!**

_****Edit: Just added the "style" part of the application! Sorry, guys!**_

_****Edit 2: Another part of application in next chapter.**_


	2. Update, but not the pending list!

**Hola! Sorry if you guys think this is the list of the still pending characters, but it's not. It looks like that will be tomorrow. I totally forgot some stuff on the application and I feel like an idiot, so do you think you can send another review and say:**

Any likes that were not previously mentioned:

Any dislikes not previously mentioned:

Any quirks or something that is wrong with your character (i.e, short-tempered, not very personable, yadda yadda yadda):

The role your OC would take in say a group of friend's(i.e, leader, the 'baby'(youngest), joker, yadda yadda yadda):

Has your character had any previous relationships? If so, they were:

**Thanks guys! If you could fill this out it would be great! Keep the OC's coming and the Update is tomorrow so be prepared! **


	3. Semi Finals aka Still Pending List!

**Hey, guys! Well . . . I hope you know what time it is! Are you ready to hear who's still on their way, and who's applications fell just a tiny bit short? And just so you know, this decision was difficult for me, and I haven't even had to pick winners yet! Ugh, so anyways, without further adieu, the still pending list!**

Renee Denise Franco - _HorrorGurlxOxO_

Christina Rain Lynn - w h i t e i l o v e y o u ' s

Misty Thyme Jordan – BellaRosa17

Nina Ashlee Moran - loveyoualways21

Jennyfer Joyce Marinez – PurpleFr3ak

Samantha Bailee Chase – iBeNinja

Taylor Williams – GreyLionDiva

Danielle Alyssa Middleton – SimplyAnonymous101

Adrian Summer Hamm – WildWolfLuver

Naomie Eve Merriweather – Desrouleaux

Waverly Alice Bloss – Fizzy Starburst

Cassidy Anastasia Ellis – .

**Alrighttyy, that's it! Thank you for all that submitted their OC's, and there were certain ones I actually plan on using for future chapters in the story(which is already pre-planned, well without the characters!)**

**The winners will actually be announced tomorrow or Thursday instead of Friday!**

**So thanks again to **_**everyone**_** who sent in the wonderful applications! :) **


	4. Winners!

**Ahhh! I am such a terrible person! I said I would post the winners Friday and it's Tuesday! Ugh! But it's not my fault! My computer got all these random viruses because I let my brother use it and he downloaded all this random crap. BLAH! So now I lost like half my story documents, including my chapter one! **

**But anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for: THE WINNERS!**

For our favorite lovable idiot Carlos Garcia, we have the always comical **Danielle Middleton. **

For our favorite BTR brainiac Logan Mitchell, we have giant sweetheart **Christina Lynn. **

For our favorite 'pretty boy' James Diamond, we have the beautiful and naïve **Samantha Chase. **

And finally for our favorite 'Blondie', we have the always dreaming **Renee Franco. **

**This is completely based on the wonderful applications you guys sent in. I fell in love with your OC's, and can't wait to write about all of them. Thanks to all who submitted and I hope that I have the ability to use your OC for the future of this story, especially because of where I plan to take it.**

**Sorry I gotta keep this short, since my laptop is dying, and my power has gone out from snow(so I'm using some random internet link too, which is **_**wicked **_**slow and annoying). But for the four I did choose, please keep up with the story in case I have questions!**

**Thanks!**

_**RIS***_


	5. It is Published

_**Hey, people! Story is now published, so check it out, and tell me what you think! Thank you all so much, again, for the wonderful applications.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Title: Bring it On, Big Time__

* * *

_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Peace . love . music . 11**_


End file.
